Days With Toon Link
by CatInFlames
Summary: Just a collection of experiences our little warrior has had while in the mansion, both good and bad. No pairings (for right now at least) and may contain an OC. Rated T for some language in later chapters.
1. A Rude Awakening

Toon Link's peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by an enraged shriek that nearly made the little warrior fall off his bed. A cackle also came from the hallway, which was followed by another shout, this one deeper. Wondering what could possibly be happening at seven in the morning, Toon quickly slipped off his brightly-colored pajamas and into his normal outfit. He scurried to the door but quickly stopped and glanced back for a moment. Surprisingly, his roommates, Ness and Lucas, were both missing. Had they already woken up? Hearing more shrieks and breaking sounds, the blonde snapped his attention back to the door and yanked it open, carefully walking out of his room, closing the door behind him with a click. Another mischievous laugh echoed from another part of the mansion, which Toon Link now recognized as Wario. He facepalmed.

What could that man be up to now?

Wario was notorious for causing trouble for the other Brawlers, it didn't matter who it was. He even pulled pranks of Samus and Snake, and no one did that! Toon Link turned to his left and dashed off toward, what most called, the main room. It was basically a giant living room filled with couches and tables for the Brawlers to socialize as they pleased. As expected, some were in there more than others. As the green-clad boy ran, his boots made dull thudding noises against the red carpet.

Upon reaching the main room, he was greeted with a mess. Pieces of wood, which had once been elegant chairs, scattered the floor and most of the tables had been flipped (Haha). Mario and Fox were in the room, picking up what was left of the chairs while Falco grunted as he set the tables back to where they were. Toon Link spotted several purple and blue shards of what he guessed had been a vase to his right. One of the couches, which happened to be Toon Link's favorite, had been nearly ripped in half. Standing in front of it was a very irritated looking Zelda, her gloved fingers on her temples. Careful not to startle the frustrated princess, Toon Link softly asked while walking over to her, "What happened, Zelda?"

The pretty brunette lifted her head and placed her hand back to her side, her blue eyes glimmering with emotions. "Oh, hello, Toon.", she greeted, obviously barely restraining herself from yelling at the much smaller Brawler, "Wario decided it would be a good idea to ruin all of Donkey Kong's bananas AND dye Ganondorf's cape pink." Her voice was high-pitched with stress, though Toon Link couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the proud and dark Ganondorf wearing a bright pink cape. This earned him a glare from the princess. "S-sorry..." he mumbled, ears lowering. Zelda was usually a very kind person, but her glare was like ice. Seeing the boy's reaction, Zelda's face softened, she could never be mad at him for long. "No, it's fine. I just-"

She was cut off as a loud beeping noise rang from the kitchen, hurting both Hylian's sensitive ears. Sonic rushed out of the kitchen and began to run around the wrecked room, shouting, "Run for your lives, Ike set the kitchen on fire!" "I did not!" came the blue-haired warrior's reply as he stormed out of the kitchen, his cape badly burnt, "It was your fault, you stupid hedgehog!" The insult made Sonic screech to a halt and his green eyes became daggers, "You're the one who set the kitchen in flames, how am I stupid?!" While the two continued their argument, Yoshi let out a few of his trademark cries while rushing out of the kitchen, which now had smoke floating out of it, and Pit shouted, "I regret nothing!" before disappearing down a hallway, a door being slammed shut.

"Will everyone just calm down?!" cried Zelda, trying to get everyone's attention.

Toon Link covered his ears and whimpered, all of the shouting and beeping was giving him a headache. Another sharp pain shot through him as a roar erupted from one of the hallways that was connected to the main room. Wario was a purple and yellow blur as he ran down the hallway that Toon Link had came from, a wicked grin spread across his face as usual. The blonde warrior didn't know the stubby man could run so quickly. Not far behind him was Donkey Kong, his face twisted in anger. An equally mad Diddy Kong rode on his back, letting out shrieks and cries. Right behind the furious mammals was Ganondorf, his cape, which once made him even more intimidating than he already was, was now a bright pink, it was almost blinding. The three vanished down the hall after Wario, their yells still audible all throughout the mansion.

Toon Link sighed, his headache slowly becoming a migraine. He had learned long ago one cannot get a full eight hours sleep in the mansion.


	2. Just A Hat

**Yay, two chapters in a day! Haha! Oh, and if you were wondering where Ness and Lucas were in the first chapter, they were the ones who had caused the kitchen fire, not Ike or Sonic.**

* * *

The main room was filled with chatter, as it was lunchtime in the mansion. Most Brawlers ceased whatever they were doing and rushed to the kitchen, hoping to get the best food and seats in the main room. The only ones who never seemed to do this were Snake, Samus, and sometimes Ike. They were most likely too busy training for upcoming Brawls to just drop it.

Toon Link sat at a small table on the left side of the room, which had been fixed after the Wario-decided-to-prank-the Kongs-and-Ganondorf incident three days ago. While Zelda, Fox, and Mario helped, most of the work was done by Holly.

Holly was a girl, whose age was unknown but looked sixteen, who was hired by Master Hand to keep the mansion in line while he was gone, which was often. She cooked, cleaned, and was rumored to give great advice. She was the one who, along with Zelda and Peach, gave Wario quite a scolding, who now glanced at the women nervously whenever he saw them. While Toon Link had never actually spoken to her, due to having a bit of a shy side, he had spotted her a few times and knew how she looked. Her skin was fairly tan and her wavy hair was so dark, there was a blue tint to it. He wondered if she got her name because of her eyes, which were a dark shade of green. No one knew what series she was from, so no one knew if she even had any powers. Despite this, most of the Kid Brawlers were intimidated by her because she towered over them at nearly 6 feet tall.

Toon Link's thoughts were interrupted as his sensitive ears caught bits and pieces of the conversations that buzzed in the air.

"I'm telling you, he cheated! There's no way he could have pulled that off!" That sounded like Sonic.

"Heheh...you remember what happened a few days ago?" Definitely Captain Falcon.

"God, you're so lazy!" With such a deep voice, it had to be Bowser.

"SO YOU STOLE THE LAST CUPCAKE!"

The last sentence, which had come from Marth, hurt the blonde warrior's ears a bit, making him cringe. Trying to block out the words, he took a bite of his sandwich and turned his attention back to Ness and Lucas, who were sitting at the table with him. He looked back in time to see Ness swipe one of the shy boy's chips and eat it in a single bite. "H-hey!" Lucas cried out, frowning and crossing his arms. His red-capped friend just let out a laugh and smirked, he was a sneaky one. Ness's purple eyes flickered to Toon Link and the Hylian wondered what was with that curious look on his face.

"Hey, Toon. Can I see your hat?"

The question caught said Brawler off guard, making him blink a few times and raise an eyebrow. Why did the black-haired psychic want his hat? "Ah...I'd rather keep it on..." he replied honestly, he felt strange without it. He took another bite of his sandwich, but felt unnerved as Ness continued to stare at him, his eyes hardening, "I'm serious, I just want to see it." "W-well, technically you're seeing it right now..."

Both boys turned their heads toward Lucas, who was giving a nervous smile. The comment made Toon Link laugh but irritated Ness, making him scowl, "That's not what I meant." Lucas let his blue eyes fall back to his food, looking somewhat dejected. Toon Link went to say something to the upset psychic, but was unable to as Ness's hand reached for his green hat. "Ness, I don't want you touching it!" he exclaimed, glaring slightly. But, he wasn't intimidating in the least as his eyes were so large and childish-looking. The Hylian should of known that refusing Ness only made the purple-eyed boy more determined to take his hat. It was obvious by the expression on his tan face.

"Give me the freaking hat!" Ness cried out suddenly, lunging for Toon Link. Startled and letting out a sharp yelp, the green-clad child tumbled out of his seat and scrambled out of his friend's reach. Lucas stared, his mouth agape, not blinking.

Ness began to chase Toon Link around the main room, the others watching them, their eyes either filled with amusement or annoyance. "Leave me alone!" Toon cried, glancing back at his charging friend, running as fast as he could, "This is pointless!" "No, it's pointless for you to refuse letting me hold your hat, even for just moment!" Ness countered, excitement and determination glistening in his violet eyes. Both pairs of their shoes pounded against the carpet, each seeming to hit at the exact same time. Toon Link heard the anxious voice of Lucas as they dashed past the table they had been peacefully sitting at not a minute before,"Ness, j-just stop before you b-break something!" His protest fell on deaf ears, as the tan boy didn't slow down in the slightest. Nobody in the room seemed willing to help either Brawler. Fox, Falco, Mario, and Pit were simply laughing at the two, pointing their fingers and whispering things to each other. Wolf and Bowser just glared while Ganondorf looked ready to snap their necks.

Just when it seemed neither Toon Link nor Ness would give up, Ganondorf jumped to his feet, a large scowl on his face. Despite warning glances from several Brawlers all around the room, he stomped over to where the two were, causing both of them to crash into his leg, knocking them off balance. Toon Link's vision was partially blocked as Ness yanked his hat off the blonde's head, making his hair fall in front of his eyes. The Hylain shook his head, his golden hair moving from his eyes, hearing Ness shout triumphantly, "I got it!" The psychic held the hat up like it was trophy of some sort.

However, Ness's moment of glory was short-lived as a furious Ganondorf let out an angry roar that almost shook the whole mansion. His face was twisted in anger and his nostrils were flaring, obviously more short-tempered than normal as his cape wasn't back to its original color yet. Terrified, Toon Link shrieked, scrambling to his feet and taking off running. Luckily, his older counterpart was standing near the kitchen door and he hid behind the much taller Hylian, shivering in fright. Even though he was a hero and had the Triforce, Toon Link was still only a child and was easily scared. Ness had also fled, now a quivering figure behind a pissed Ike.

The King of Evil received many wounds that day.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? For some reason, I like to think Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas each have a certain, older Brawler who protect them like an older brother. TL's is obvious and I like to think Ness and Ike get along. For Lucas...I'm not sure yet. Who do you think? And, about Holly, she's an OC. She probably won't play too big a part in this, I just felt like there need to be more female characters, is all.**


End file.
